


You Don’t Have To Be Perfect Around Me

by HongyueG



Series: International Bending Academy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Honesty, Kelsang is a great adoptive father, Kyoshi and Rangi just need some peace, Modern AU, Private Bending High School, joy, rise of kyoshi, shadow of kyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongyueG/pseuds/HongyueG
Summary: While at their private bending academy's swimming pool, Kyoshi and Rangi spend the night being honest with one another.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: International Bending Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022596
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	You Don’t Have To Be Perfect Around Me

“Are you sure this is okay?” Kyoshi asked as she tiptoed out into the quiet swimming pool area. Her dark green bathing suit shimmered under the orange lights lining the white-tiled walls. Above her, the deep night sky seemed to glisten against the glass ceiling. Yet, a spiderweb of poles wove its way through the transparent surface as if to remind Kyoshi that while the sky appeared touchable, it still was far away. 

Rangi laughed at her with a grin spreading across her pale face. For once, the Fire Nation girl seemed at ease in the private high school. She strode out of the hallway leading to the pool and stepped onto the smooth mosaic floor of the swimming area. “Of course. I wouldn’t have suggested this if we weren’t allowed to be here. My mom is the headmistress of this bending academy. I would be shaming her and the institution if I broke any rules. Plus, everybody is at the Spring Festival Dance. It’s rare we get the pool to ourselves and we should take advantage of this opportunity.”

A smile flickered onto Kyoshi’s face and she followed her friend. The humid air brushed against her tan cheeks and the cool tiles, all possessing symbols of the four elements, soothed her feet. She made her way to the steps of the rectangular pool’s shallow end.

Rangi was already sitting at the top of the steps with her feet dipped into the turquoise water. The chlorine scent of the liquid trickled into Kyoshi’s nostrils and she scrunched her nose. Sighing, she took her spot to the right of her friend. The smooth water refreshed Kyoshi’s ankles and calves. With the private school being in the Fire Nation, Kyoshi had been spending so much time in the humidity. It was nice having the chance to enjoy the cold. 

“Do you miss the Earth Kingdom?”

Rangi’s question surprised Kyoshi. The two girls had only known each other for less than a year and although they had bonded quickly, as they both were in the same class and felt ostracized by their peers, they still hadn’t discussed anything that deep. Kyoshi retained her private nature and Rangi seemed too proud to break down and confess all of her emotions. Kyoshi hadn’t admitted much about her home situation to Rangi. 

“Yeah,” Kyoshi said. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. She did not miss the political chaos of her nation or the bullies at her public middle and elementary schools. For all she cared, those frustrating things could disappear into the dark night sky with the clouds. What Kyoshi did yearn for was to be back in her little apartment with her adoptive father. She missed his heartfelt embraces and his cheerful singing. She craved to go to the fruit stand again with him after a long day at school and ramble to him while knowing he was holding onto her every word. 

Rangi nodded beside Kyoshi. A strand of her black hair fell out of her topknot and brushed against her red swimsuit. Kyoshi frowned. It was rare to see Rangi so relaxed. “I miss my home, too,” Rangi said. “I mean, it must be harder for you coming from another continent, but I can understand at least some of what you’re feeling. At the same time, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to go home. Not truly.”

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Rangi glanced down at the shiny pool water. “I guess because… home for me still has my father in it.” The Firebender sighed. “I love my mother, but it’s no secret we argue a lot. Everything was just so much more innocent when I was young.”

Kyoshi didn’t know what to say. She was unaccustomed to Rangi being so honest to her about her feelings. She was used to her friend reprimanding her for being too quiet in class or for being too demure in firebending practice. So Kyoshi stayed silent. 

“I know I’m fifteen now and I have to be a good example, a good Firebender, a good daughter. Maybe what I need is a break, time off from any responsibility.” Rangi stared up at the windows above them. 

Kyoshi hated seeing Rangi so miserable. She drummed her fingers against the sleek blue tiles on the rim of the pool. “I would like that, too,” she said quietly. “A break, I mean. Can I tell you something that you promise you won’t tell anyone else?”

Rangi’s dark bronze eyes met Kyoshi’s green. “Of course. I trust that you won’t tell anyone what I just said.”

Gratification twirled in Kyoshi’s mind. Rangi trusted her. “My adoptive father… he’s an Air Nomad and he doesn’t have that much money. Sometimes I fear that one mistake could get me kicked out of this school.”

Rangi shifted a little closer toward Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi observed the miniature ripples gliding through the water as her and Rangi’s feet swayed back and forth. “I don’t want to go back to the school in my village. They bullied me for the silliest of things.” She gave a humorless chuckle. “For being too tall, too shy. It’s easier to pretend to be invisible here.”

Rangi’s warm hand grasped Kyoshi’s wrist. “You don’t have to be invisible around me.”

Kyoshi blinked at Rangi and a smile slipped onto her lips. “And you don’t have to be perfect around me.”

For a moment, they sat there staring at one another with the only sound being the murmur of the water. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rangi asked, her voice sincere.

“Yes, you can,” Kyoshi said. She was astonished by how certain she felt. 

Rangi laughed. “Well, do ten laps back and forth first. I know you know how to swim. As an Avatar, you’re a Waterbender.”

Groaning, Kyoshi dove into the waves. As the cool water embraced her, she felt like she was floating among the stars. She had Rangi and, amazingly, she had hope. While her father and home were far away, she knew she could find comfort in this moment with her girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fanfiction I've written and published since I was in elementary school. I loved the Kyoshi books and I just had to write this. I'm working on a longer fic that takes place in the same universe this story takes place. It'll be a while before that story comes out, so, in the meantime, I will continue posting shorter tales like this one. I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback on this fic below. Take care!


End file.
